Totally Kids Next Door!
by TerrabreakerX
Summary: A Totally SpiesKND crossover. I wasn't sure where to put it. The Spies are captured by the KND and held to stop them from being made members of the Teenz, who are right around the corner. Which side will the spies choose? Chapter 11 up! Chapters Revised.
1. Chapter 1 Revised

Hiya guys! This, as the summary says, will be a TS/KND crossover. It's coming quite soon after I postponed the last one, but I've had plenty of time to think it up.

Okay, so, a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Pbm23 does not own KND or Totally Spies, or any of the gadgets, weapons or memorabilia associated with either. I do, however own Numbuhs 225-240 and 250-253. If anyone else has characters with the same Numbuh(s), well, it's mere coincidence.

On with the show!

--

_Location: Beverly Hills_

_Time: 10:00 AM_

_Date: Saturday the... No, wait, that's confidential._

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in shining Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, home to three of WOOHPs' top agents, who currently sat in their villa, terribly bored.

"Why are we still here?" Clover moaned. "We could be out dating guys, shopping, or even eating ice cream right now! Yet we're stuck in here watching everyone else have fun! Why?"

"Because I need to finish practicing Yoga." Alex replied from a painful position. Clover sighed and continued the quiz she was doing in a magazine.

"It has been a pretty boring first week of summer break, hasn't it?" Sam said as she entered the room, holding a new book. "No missions from Jerry, no Mandy to make Clover want to outdo her..." Mandy had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth over the past week.

"Yeah, I wonder where she is..." Alex said. She tried to move her legs a bit to loosen the pain of the position she was in, but ended up falling flat on her face into a prepared cushion. "Uh, girls, a little help please?" She groaned, her voice muffled by the cushion. Clover got up and in seconds Alex was released from the lock she had created.

"Thanks."

Clover sighed again and moved towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna go get ready to go out. See you then." She said as she ascended the stairs.

"Ok." Sam replied as she watched Alex try again.

_Little did the__y know that their day was about to get a lot more exciting._

--

The outer airlock opened, allowing two ships into the Moonbase hangar. One was yellow and triangle shaped, the other was green and looked like it had been made out of a camping van. Both ships landed and opened their hatches, a figure stepped out of both. Both were robed and hooded in a black cloak with the KND logo over their hearts. They returned the hangar master's salutes and strode out of the hangar, along a corridor towards a door guarded by Numbuhs 44 and 44, who allowed them in with a nod. The room beyond was dark, with only one light on. This light revealed the presence of two more figures, both also clothed in black robes.

"We're here." Said the figure who stepped out of the customized camping van, with a slightly British accent. "What's happened?"

"Ya should have read the data, dumb boy!" Said one of the figures who had already been there before, with an Irish accent.

"Does it really matter? Tell him anyway." Said the figure who had accompanied the first. His cloak swayed for a second, revealing a few hints of shining blue armour.

"Why do we still have these cloaks on, anyway?" said the 4th figure. The other three shrugged and together the four removed them, revealing Numbuhs 1, 86, 225 and 362.

"We're here to discuss an important issue regarding a possible threat to KND security." said Numbuh 362, flicking back her blonde hair. "Our spies have reported the existence of three teenage girls who live Beverly Hills, Los Angeles. They would appear normal, except that they have brilliant martial arts training and are seemingly part of a world-saving spy organization."

"Does this organization hate kids?" Numbuh 1 spoke up quickly.

"We think they treat everyone fairly, but we haven't been able to confirm this yet." Numbuh 362 replied. "However, we cannot allow these girls to be coerced into joining the Teenz. We can't even give them the choice. With their level of skill, they would be the ultimate Teenz attack force. Numbuh 86?" 86 stood up and continued.

"There have been recent abductions by the Teenz in that area, including right next door top the spies' residence. We intend to send an elite strike force to their house and capture them before the enemy does. Now... Any volunteers or suggestions?"

"I'll do it." Numbuh 1 said quickly. "My team and I will do it."

"Mine are in two." Numbuh 225 said. "I'll bring squad H for heavy firepower, as well.… I doubt the spies will take kindly to being told to come with us, so we may need to use brute force. The more the better." 86 was outraged.

"Leave an operation of this importance in the hands of two boys!?" She roared.

"Half of mine are girls. Rest assured that we will not do anything without consulting them first."

Next to the argument, Numbuh 362 chuckled at the squabbling between her senior officers.

"Come on, Numbuh 86, I'm sure the captain and Numbuh 1 won't mess up too badly." 86 grumbled, but stayed quiet.

"It's settled then." She addressed the two boys. "Head to Bev Hills and capture them. Use laser weapons and mustard rockets. Aim for the hair. If all else fails..." She reached into her pocket and withdrew a piece of paper and a pen. Scribbling a quick note, she handed it to 225 and said. "Pick upsome rounds of those from the ammo department. Give some to everyone going, but only use them in an emergency. Good luck!" Both boys saluted and left the room. _Hopefully they'll have enough to safely capture them..._ She thought as she watched them go. Before it's too late…

--

Good? Bad? Needs more ketchup? R/R please!


	2. Battle Plans Revised

Hiya guys! Sorry about the long wait, school started last week and I've had a pile of homework. Also, thanks to my reviewers. To answer a question from one:

Energy witch: I can't tell you yet exactly but I never said all the spies were going to join with the KND... If you catch my drift...

Disclaimer: Pbm23 does not own KND or Totally Spies, or any of the gadgets, weapons or memorabilia associated with either. I do, however own Numbuhs 225-240 and 250-253. If anyone else has characters with the same Numbuh(s), well, it's mere coincidence. On with the show!

--

_Location: Beverly Hills_

_Time: 4:00 PM_

_Date: Sunday after the Saturday. Wait, you want more details? No way!_

_Those girls won't know what hit them..._ thought Abby as she and Nigel stood in the hastily-erected command tent with Numbuh 225. She, Nigel and the rest of the team were wearing their combat armour, which to Abby felt like a big metal prison compared to her normal clothes. Bulky and sweaty, the armour was tough but annoyingly hard to manouevre.

"You'll be going in first Numbuh 1." 225 was saying. "See if you can quickly convince them to come with us. We can avoid a fight that way."

"If not...?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"We'll back you up."

"What about their communications?" Nigel asked.

"Jammed." 225 said, clamping his helmet on. "They won't be getting help from their superiors today."

"All right then!" Nigel smiled enthusiastically. "Let's get them!"

--

"So, why are we waiting outside their cruddy place? We should be attacking, not waiting!" complained Numbuh 4 to Numbuh 2. Like the others, they were wearing their combat armour and feeling the heat of the Beverly Hills summer day. To attempt to rectify the sweating, they had retreated into Sector V's S.C.A.M.P.E.R, which had been duly stocked with soda and candy by the Moonbase bar before the mission (for a small fee, of course). Sitting in the pilot's chair with his feet up, Numbuh 2 sighed.

"I know Numbuh 4, but we have to have a plan, especially when the enemy is as good as these girls supposedly are."

"Well," Numbuh 3 grinned, entering the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, "I hope you won't be too hard on them when beat them up Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 4 jumped up, stretching.

"Bet they'll be too scared to fight! You know how teenage girls are, easily outsmarted! They probably don't know how to add 1+Q! Too busy doing their make-up!"

"Okay team!" said Numbuh 1, running into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with Numbuh 5 yawning behind him. "It's time to go! We're going in first to capture them, under the cover of our C.A.M.O.C.L.O.A.K.S. until we see them! Numbuh 225 will wait until we seem to need help before backing us up, which we won't, so we've got a great mission ahead! I know I count on you to all do your best, so let's get going!" Numbuh 5 yawned again.

"Fine, fine, let's just get dis done before Numbuh 5 falls asleep." she sighed. Numbuh 1 ran out towards the villa door, followed by the rest of Sector V.

--

"Numbuhs 1 to 5 report that they have entered the villa successfully and are within sight of two of the girls. The third can't be found." 227 reported to 225.

"Good, we'll not worry about the third now. Tell them to disengage their C.A.M.O.C.L.O.A.K.s and engage the girls with the first plan. We'll back them up if needed." A few seconds later...

"Done, sir."

"Now, we listen and wait." They crept to the door and waited. They heard the disengage noise on a C.A.M.O.C.L.O.A.K and the shock and surprise from the girls.

"We're the Kids Next Door! You're under arrest for possible Kid Torture! Now come with us and nobody gets hurt!" _So far, so good, if a bit pushy..._ Then, a bang, a crash, a HIIIIIYAH and a yelp. 225 and 227 dodged out of the way of the door as it shot open and Numbuh 4 flew out.

"The third girl... kick.. hard...ouch..." He muttered before he fell unconscious.

"Help him." 225 instructed 228. She moved off and he turned to 226 and 227. "Backup plan engaged. Remember, we have the special rounds if need be," sighing, he continued. "Hopefully we won't have to use them. Let's move out! We have operatives in there!" The others saluted and followed him, under cover of their C.A.M.O.C.L.O.A.K.s, through the open villa door.

--

Ok, one thing to do before I go.

C - Clever

A - Agents

M - Made

O - Ochre

C - Cloak

L - Letting

O - Operatives

A - Avoid

K – Katastrophe

R/R please! Bye!


	3. The Attack Revised

Heya guys! Sorry again about the long wait, I must update more, but school's been rough stupid year 9 Sats preparation... I'll try and update as soon as possible from now on.

When we last left our heroes they were about to attack the Spies' villa, but their idea of a sneak attack wasn't going too well at all.

Disclaimer: Pbm23 doesn't own KND, Totally Spies or any related characters/gadgets/weapons on the shows. I do however own Numbuhs 225-240 and 250-253 and all their personal weapons/armour.

On with the show!

--

_Location: Beverly Hills_

_Time: 4:30 PM_

_Date: Still Sunday, Still no more details._

The commandos swept in through the front door, their C.A.M.O.C.L.O.A.K.s shielding them from detection. They passed through into the lounge, which was empty of the Spies but looked very much like it had been ransacked. Also, strewn across the sofa was Numbuh 2- pushed up against the wall was Numbuh 3. Both were groaning and looked like they'd been hit by a hurricane. 225 instructed Numbuh 228 to pull them back once she had finished with Numbuh 4 and then moved with the other KND Commandos towards the pool area; where they could see five figures in battle. They crept through the door – on 225's hand-signalled command they took aim with the lasers they carried at the three teenage spies, who were bearing down upon the two poor Sector V operatives. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 fought bravely, their weapons lost and their combat armour heavily dented. They were sweating and exhausted, taking kicks and dodging punches from the trio of spies.

"Open fire!" roared 225 and, after the whine of the C.A.M.O.C.L.O.A.K.s disengaging was heard, the laser beams shot towards the teens. The expert training of the commandos allowed them to aim with precision and, just as Numbuh 362 had said, they aimed for the hair.

--

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A triple chorus broke the half silence of the area if you count laser discharges as half-silent. The three spies stumbled back, took one look at each other and screamed: "Your hair!" They looked in the glass of the lounge, which acted as a mirror. "My Hair!" Their hair had stuck up and was frizzled out by the heat produced from the lasers.

"Ok you little creeps! You've done it now!" roared Clover, charging at the commandos at the front of the lounge. She didn't get too far, however, as a mustard-propelled rocket from the trees past the pool exploded right behind her, coating her and more importantly her hair in sticky mustard. More rockets soon followed, doing the same damage to Sam and Alex. However, despite the fact the spies' hairs looked more like the inside of a KND S.P.L.O.R.C.K. (Operation P.O.I.N.T.), than their normal blond, red and black respectively they were relatively unhurt. But did they think of it this way? Not a chance.

"YOU'RE ALL DEAD, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" they all they ran towards the commandos and Numbuhs 1 and 5, who had fallen back to the others in the confusion. Drawing wooden swords and short ranged pistols, the commandos quickly passed their rifles to Numbuhs 1 and 5 and charged forward to meet the girls in close combat. Parrying punches and taking kicks on their armour, they fought hard, but they were at a disadvantage – the spies were not weighed down by heavy combat armour (which was proving fairly ineffective anyway) and could easily dodge any strikes or shots from the kids. Numbuhs 1 and 5 occasionally found an opening to open fire, but the lasers had little effect on the girls, who just grew even more angry.

"I... have... had... enough... of you clowns!" growled Clover as she jumped forward and past the operatives, then turned and karate-kicked 225 straight into the pool. He tried to climb out, but his armour weighed him down, making him sink down.

"Drat, we were so close to winning." He sighed.

--

It wasn't too long until the next operative fell; 227 was grounded by a painful right hook from Alex, leaving Numbuhs 1, 5 and 226 to fight the losing battle. Desperately dodging and weaving in a deadly dance with the girls, Numbuh 226 drew a Mustard Pistol and loading it with a single, gleaming, purple bolt. Sam leaped at her, her boot aimed directly at her face...

226 side-stepped Sam's kick and fired as Sam flew by, the bolt embedding itself into Sam's shoulder. She bounced off the wall of the garden and turned, ready to attack again, then suddenly moaned and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Glaring with horror and rage, the other two spies together grabbed 226 and threw her next to where Sam was, where she also crumpled from the recoil. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 both gulped, before firing again.

"Dis isn't goin' too-" Numbuh 5 tried to yell, before Alex slide-tackled her, pushing her into the air. She landed in a heap next to 226, unconscious.

"Abby!" shouted Numbuh 1, turning to face where she had fallen. Using the opportunity,Clover grabbed and lifted him into the air by the collar of his armour.

"All right buster!" she growled. "You'd better tell us why you attacked us and hurt Sam, or-"

"Or what?" laughed Numbuh 1 defiantly. "You'll tell my mummy- aargh!" he yelped as Clover dismissively hurled him behind her, into a bush. "Ouch."

"We gotta get out of here!" Alex said, shaking. Clover agreed and together they carefully lifted Sam towards the lounge door.

To be met with one sopping wet and rather angry Commando.

--

That's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, R/R please!


	4. Finishing Up Revised

Heya guys! Welcome back to Totally Kids Next Door! Thanks to my one reviewer, Tater! Now, on to the story...

When we last left our Heroes/Heroines, the KND had just been repelled by the Girls, although Sam had been disabled by Numbuh 226, with the "Special Rounds" given to them by Numbuh 362. Now, it's just Numbuh 225 against the two irate girls. What will happen? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer – Pbm23 does not own KND or Totally Spies, or anything to do with the shows. I do own Numbuhs 225-240 and 250-253 and all their own weapons/gadgets etcetera etcetera.

--

The two girls glared at the operative in the house and pool area, who stood, barring their way into the villa and therefore their best escape route.

"You!" hissed Clover. "I thought we'd dealt with you!"

"Flotation rings." 225 smirked. "I must remember to thank Numbuh 227 for that one. I was never sure why he put them on, but... they definitely helped."

"Yeah, they definitely helped us a lot!" Alex said sarcastically. "Now get out of our way, we have a medical case here, thanks to your friend!" She was now carrying Sam draped over here back, to let Clover, the harsher fighter, fight at full strength.

"Hm..." 225 said, regarding Sam for the first time. "Yes, 226 did a good job there. Don't worry," He said, "Your friend will be fine; she is only tranquilised. In fact... If I were you... I'd be more worried about yourselves." In one quick movement he pulled out an empty Mustard Pistol and loaded it with three more gleaming purple-tipped bolts. Clover roared and leapt at him, he sidestepped and fired; a bolt embedded itself into her side. She bounced off the glass and turned, then fell flat on her face, unconscious.

"Not again!" Alex groaned and then cried: "Ah!" as another bolt shot close next to her; she barely dodged it. Avoiding the next by inches, she turned triumphantly towards 225, then fell flat on her face, knocked out, another purple bolt falling on the floor. Behind her stood a grinning Numbuh 1, holding a mustard pistol in his hand. He moved over to inspect his work, high-fiving 225 on the way.

"Nicely done." smiled 225. "Now, how are we going to carry them back to the ships?"

"Uh... Captain?" The high-pitched voice of Numbuh 250 cut off his thinking. Squad H stood behind her, their weapons shouldered and their armour undented - they had been the source of the rockets earlier. "Anything we can do?"

"Ship status, Lieutenant?"

"Ready to go." 250 said. "Well, except for yours, sir." she added, speaking to Numbuh 1. "Your fellow operatives have been patched up by Numbuh 228, but they're still in too bad of a condition to fly, so we've set your S.C.A.M.P.E.R. on autopilot and sent it back to Moonbase, with a message to Numbuh 362."

"Good work Lieutenant." 225 said, Numbuh 1 nodding his thanks as well. "Can you get the teenagers into my ship, Lieutenant? They won't need to be seen by Numbuh 228, they're in perfect condition apart from the tranquiliser effect." Numbuh 250 saluted and moved out with the rest of her squad to carry out the orders. It was at this point that 226, 227 and Numbuh 5 decided to wake up.

"Oh..." groaned Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 5's head feels funny."

"Yeah.. Mine feels like I've ran into a brick wall..." agreed 226, standing up, then falling over again. "Ow..." Numbuh 1 laughed, then he and 225 helped the others through the villa, towards the waiting ship.

--

As the two orange ships took off from the planet, 225 briefed Numbuh 1 on what had happened, 228 and Numbuh 3 were chatting randomly, Numbuh 5 and 226 were comparing weapons and battle stories, Numbuh 2 was annoying 227 with technical talk and Numbuh 4, 250 and 251 were guarding the three spies, who were locked in a cell at the very back of the ship. The ship itself was on autopilot, to stop it from crashing if Numbuh 2 accidentally jerked 227 out of flying with his bad jokes and tech talk.

"Well, I think that went pretty well." said Numbuh 1. He and 225 were standing at the front of the ship, looking into space as the moon slowly grew closer and closer.

"As missions go." 225 replied. "After all, no adults, no kidnappings, success, only minor injuries. It could have gone a lot worse, but thankfully it didn't."

Numbuh 1 grinned. Suddenly, everyone's attention was brought to the prison cell by the call of Numbuh 4.

"Oi! One's waking up!"

--

"Oi! One's waking up!" A voice called out. Sam groaned and rubbed her head. She tipped her head back as if to fall asleep.

"Just five more minutes..." Then, she realised she was on a metal floor and that her last memory before she fell asleep was being attacked... by a bunch of kids. She opened her eyes and saw eleven pairs of eyes staring at her and, more importantly, three guns.

"How'd I get here?" She moaned.

"We captured you." said one of the kids, a boy of about twelve in blue armour. "You're a great fighter. Too good, in fact, we couldn't let the Teenz get a hand on your powers."

"Who are you lot anyway?" she said, still dazed. "This has to be a bad joke, or a nightmare..." She looked out of a nearby window and saw the dark sky. "Isn't it past your bed time?"

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny." said one of the boys, who wore an orange top and spoke with an Australian accent. "This is even funnier!" He fired his KND Z.A.P.P.E.R. She screamed as bolts of electricity shot through her body.

"Hold fire Numbuh 4!" roared a British accent. There was a thud and the electricity stopped. She opened her eyes. One of the other guards had knocked the weapon out of his hands; the thud came from where it hit the deck. She also saw two of the kids angrily confronting the Australian who had fired.

"NUMBUH 4!" shouted the one with the British accent. He was bald and wore a red top and Sunglasses. "WE WERE TOLD NOT TO FIRE AFTER CAPTURING!"

"Yeah!" screamed a girl in a green top. "Now go and say sorry!"

"But..." the Australian Muttered.

"NOW!" the girl roared. The boy ran up to the cage, muttered a quick apology and retreated quickly.

"Yes, well..." sighed the boy with blue armour. "You may as well know. We're the Kids Next Door. We protect Kids all over the world and we need to be sure that you won't join our arch-enemies, the Teenz. We'll take care of you though. I'm sure you'll be comfortable."

"You'll never get away with this!" Sam shouted. "Jerry will find us!"

"Oh, yes, the organization you work for. HOOP?"

"That's... WOOHP..." she corrected.

"Yes, yes, WHOOP. But they won't find you where you're going."

"Fine, we'll escape then! We always do!" Sam countered.

"The only way out is through the door in the cage. The bars are electrified and will stop anything trying to get through."

"Then we'll drill through." She smiled – they couldn't have though of that.

"You'll drill through into space?..." He asked. The boy then pressed a button on a control panel – windows appeared from panels in the sides of the cell. Looking through, Sam was greeted with the vast sight of the cosmos before here.

"Oh... Uh... Well..."

For once, Sam was lost for words.

--

Sorry bout making Numbuh 4 the guy to shoot Sam, it just seemed like something he would to Teenagers/Adults (Operation Matador, eh?). Anyway, how was it? R/R please, or I won't be able to buy Sugar!


	5. To the Moonbase! Revised

Hiya guys

Hiya guys! Time for another chapter of TKND! When we last left our heroes/heroines, the KND had captured the Spies and locked them in a cell ready for transfer to the Moonbase. Will they try to escape, who will they accept capture and wait it out? Read on to find out!

But first, to answer a few queries...

Phillips: Uh... Stripped and beaten up? This is only rated K+ for slight violence you know. Hehe.

Sakura Lisel: You'd think they would talk, but remember, the KND are idiots where life is concerned (Operation: Support for example) and are therefore more likely to attack first, ask questions later, although this can be a rather silly policy.

Em Phantom: Thanks for the tips on the grammar, I'll try and make sure I put those in. As for your other offer, thanks, but I think I'd like to try it alone for a bit. Thanks for the offer however and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Pbm23 does not own KND or anything to do with the two shows. I do however own Numbuhs 225-240 and 250-253.

--

The entourage of orange triangle ships jetted towards the shining spherical satellite that was the Moon, specifically towards the giant purple tree-like object bolted to its surface. Inside one of the ships, two teenage spies were just waking up.

"Aargh..." groaned Clover as she picked herself up from the cold metal floor of the cell she was locked in. "I feel like I just ran through a car wash..." Nearby, Alex was doing the same.

"Yeah, my legs are so stiff I can barely move them..." Clover looked at her.

"What exactly happened again?" she asked.

"We got attacked and knocked out," Sam's voice came from behind them. They turned happily to see her, but were greeted with a shock. Sam was lying on her back, her hands behind her head. "Now we're in space on a ship destined for who knows where." Her voice sounded sad and distant; she looked nothing like the confident, usually cheery person Clover and Alex were used to. Alex walked over to her and sat beside her.

"But why so gloomy?" she asked. "We'll just bust out, like we always do!" Sam shook her head.

"We can't." she sighed.

"Why not?!" Clover came over to, sitting on the other side of Sam. "We've done it loads of times before." Sam looked at both of them and then dipped her head down.

"Look, girls," Sam began. "I appreciate the optimism, but we can't get out. We've got no gadgets, each wall leads into space and the bars are electrified. We're stuck in here, until they let us out."

"Well, then," smiled Alex. "We'll wait until they do. Then give them a pounding." Just as Sam was about to reply, another voice cut across them.

"Well now... That's quite a nice plan." Numbuh 5 said from the other side of the bars. "Pity it won't work, but Numbuh 5 can tell you've been in dis sorta situation before." Clover got up and angrily walked over the bars.

"Oh yeah, creep? How would you know that?" Numbuh 5 smiled and yawned.

"The way you're acting. So, do you gals have names?"

"We'll never tell you." growled Clover. "You'll probably just use them against us in some way, so we're staying silent!" Numbuh 5 laughed.

"Heh, if you want to stay silent on an empty stomach that's fine by me." she said, producing three chocolate bars from her pocket. "Numbuh 5 just thought you might want to trade." Clover listened to the sound of her stomach grumbling and decided the situation was dire enough to give up.

"Fine, I'm Clover."

"I'm Alex."

"I'm Sam."

"Knew we'd get somewhere in da end." Numbuh 5 grinned. "Well then, Clover, Alex, Sam... Enjoy." She expertly tossed each bar of chocolate through the bars to the girls, then walked off. As the girls eagerly devoured the chocolate, they heard a voice cut clear across the entire ship.

"Captain! Receiving transmission from Moonbase Command. It appears to be Numbuh 362. Shall I connect?"

"Proceed, Numbuh 227. Numbuh 1, with me." Although the girls couldn't see the people (well, kids) involved, they could still hear the next conversation.

--

Rachel Mackenzie, a.k.a. Numbuh 362 of the KND, flicked back her blonde hair as the transmission screen in front of her activated, providing a link with the incoming ship. On the screen stood Numbuh 225 and Nigel Uno, both standing to attention and both had faces covered in bruises.

"At ease, troops." she ordered and they relaxed slightly. "How went the mission? I take it you won, since you're not covered in lipstick or makeup." The two boys grinned.

"It went great!" Nigel said. "Well, not too brilliant, but we still caught them."

"But Sector W's report was correct," said 225, more serious now. "The girls are brilliant fighters. Almost all of us were taken down and our lasers and rockets didn't hurt the girls too badly – they just seemed to make them even angrier."

"I'll have to look into that," Rachel agreed. "Now, as for a reward, Nigel – You and your sector shall receive A level commendations and a week's break from missions." There was cheering in the background, mostly emanating from the members of Sector V on the bridge.

"I'll see you in a sec, boys. You have permission to land in the main hangar. I want to meet these girls."

--

Twenty minutes later and the whole ship was alive with action as the it was being brought close to Moonbase Hangar 1, the closest hangar to Moonbase command, where Numbuh 362 had arranged a gathering of KND officers to meet with the girls. The girls would be interrogated and tested to see if they had any anti-kid tendencies, but until then, the Kids were taking no chance. 225 had tight electro-cuffs put on the girls' hands and feet before they even left the cell, then had them brought up to the bridge to show them where they were going.

"Drat, there goes our only escape route." grumbled Alex. Soon the Moon was in full view of the ship, but there was no sign of the Moonbase.

"Disrupt the M.C.S." 225 ordered. 227 flicked a few switches and, suddenly, a tree-like shape appeared on the Moon's surface, earning gasps from the three girls.

"Grand, isn't it?" asked 225, enjoying the girls' surprise.

"Uh, Yeah," Sam confirmed. "But it looks a bit... Poorly made."

"Well, it's only 39 gazillion tonnes of metal and duct tape," said Numbuh 1 from behind them. "I suppose it's hard to make a masterpiece with just that." The girls stifled a laugh. Then, suddenly, a green beam of light shot from the side of the base, pulling them towards it.

"Is this normal?" asked Clover over the roar of the ship being pulled into the base.

"No," Numbuh 1 yelled back. "It's normally a lot worse! We can't normally land in this hangar!"

Then, suddenly, there was darkness outside the ship. A hatch at the side opened.

"Everyone out!" ordered 225. Everyone did move out, Sector V at the front, the prisoners in the middle and 225's troops at the back. At the edge of the hangar, Numbuh 1 and 225 ordered Sector V and the others to wait while they continued on through the outer doors.

"This is a bit deserted." commented Alex as they walked through the corridors. "I was expecting lots of kids running everywhere."

"This area's restricted at the moment," answered Numbuh 1. "There's a big meeting about to happen and you'll soon know why." The girls looked at each other, shrugged and kept walking. Eventually, they came to a large set of double doors, which 225 opened and pushed the girls through.

"Wait there," he said. The girls heard "Numbuh 1, go through the first door on the left up that corridor." before he closed the door.

--

The girls waited for five minutes in the silent, dark room before they started to get worried. There was a faint chattering, a whispering, which started to grow louder and louder at one end of the room.

"Uh, girls..." Alex whispered. "I'm scared!" Suddenly, two lights came on, beating back some of the shroud of darkness. One spotlight was on the girls, whilst another was on a new figure on a podium at what now seemed to be the front of the hall. She was a girl with blond hair, wearing an orange jumper and a colander customized into a samurai helmet with two pieces of metal arcing up into a number – 362 – at the top.

"Welcome to the Moonbase, ladies," the girl spoke, in the same voice that the girls recognized from the communication they'd heard earlier. "We'd like to have some words with you." Finally, all the lights came on, revealing four more kids right behind the girl, only one of which the girls recognized: the one called Numbuh 1.

--

Few things to do before the end:

M.C.S.

Moonbase

Cloaking

Shield

Next time on TKND, the girls have a little... chat... with the five officers assembled. What happens? Read next time to find out!

Remember to R/R please! Til then, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6 Revised

Hey guys. Before I go any further I must apologise for the long gap between this chapter and the last one, but I was really stuck. Because of this block, I'm going to have to take this most of this chapter away from where the girls and the officers are talking about and move to what Numbuhs 2-5 and my troops are doing (maybe even Jerry, two). Yet again, I apologise for the long break and having to miss out on the Spies/KND talk.

Disclaimer: Pbm23 doesn't own KND, or Totally Spies. I do own the KND Commandos.

* * *

225 and 227 stood outside the door to the hall, weapons ready, on guard duty. Despite the doors being shut, both commandos could catch small parts of the conversation going on inside, most of which were incredibly ear-splitting, even from outside and through several walls. After a particularly loud moment 227 turned to 225.

"That's Numbuh 86 screaming her ahead off again." He said.

"Correct, Sergeant." Another roar of indignation could be heard. "That's that blonde girl yelling now."

"86 seems to hate all teenagers and adults, except her father, with a passion that I've rarely seen outside of the Supreme Commander's Berserker units." 227 said. "The only difference between them though is that 86 doesn't have to be drugged on sweets to act like that."

"I see your point." 225 replied, before another yell seemingly shook the room and forced both of the Commandos to cover their ears.

"We need to get earmuffs." grumbled the pilot, who had also fallen over from the shock. 225 grinned sadly and helped him up.

* * *

In the main games room, Numbuhs 2, 3, 5 and 228 played, well, games. 228 and Numbuh 5 sat locked in an epic battle of Connect four, which, as Numbuh 5 had said to Numbuh 4 as he had laughed at her for playing it, did actually improve the senses and made you think, something "that you could never do", or so she had said to him. Numbuhs 2 and 3 were playing a racing game which, for some strange reason, both of them always seemed to thrash Numbuh 4 in when they were playing him. Numbuh 4 had disappeared somewhere, which Numbuh 3 seemed to know something about, though she refused to admit anything and just smiled when she was asked.

"What d'ya think is gonna happen to those three girls?" asked 228, breaking the silence that Numbuh 5 had been using to concentrate.

"Shush, I need to concentrate." grumbled Numbuh 5.

"Probably gonna be locked up." said Numbuh 2 as the game over screen flashed up. "Would they ever help us? I certainly wouldn't, if I was forcefully kidnapped from my home by a bunch of kids who then wanted my help."

"Aww, you're too pessimistic Numbuh 2!" said Numbuh 3 cheerfully. "Of course they'll help us! Who wouldn't?

* * *

At WOOHP headquarters, Jerry shuffled through some papers on his desk before pressing the WOOHP button which would bring his best agents to him. The trapdoor above the sofa opened and he expected to see the girls falling angrily onto it. Nothing happened. He waited a bit more. Still nothing. Jerry walked to the sofa and looked up, seeing the tunnel and the portal above it which normally took the girls from wherever they were on Earth straight to the WOOHP HQ. Starting to get worried now, he walked back to his desk and activated the camera that allowed him to see into the Spies' villa.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed as he took in the scene - the spies' furniture was overturned, the windows were cracked and an odd haze had descended on the area. Jerry tried to reach the girls on their X-powders, but nothing. He grabbed his wallet and ordered:

"The girls have gone missing! All spy satellites must be diverted their normal tasks to search. We must find them!"

* * *

Numbuh 226 stood on the main deck of the Moonbase in front of Numbuh 362's command throne, holding the place together until the real officers returned from their interrogation. A Moonbase scanning officer, clearly very new to the job, came up to her.

"Sir, we've detected powerful scan satellites attempted to erode our cloaking shield and search for three specific targets. What are your orders?" 226 smacked her left fist into her right palm.

"They must be trying to find the three prisoners! Increase the cloak shield to as high as it can go, drain power from turret defenses if you have to."

"As you wish sir, right away." The scan officer ran back to her post and upped the cloaking shield, as 226 hoped she hadn't left a hole in the overall defenses by increasing the cloaking shield.

* * *

On a dark ship far away, a dark power noted the weakening of the defenses of the KND Moonbase and instantly moved to take advantage of it.

* * *

A green light shined oddly on the wall next to the doors of the interrogation hall. 225 nodded at 227, who nodded back. They pushed open the double doors and marched inside. They saw the three girls, who were growling at the five KND officers on the podium.

"It seems you have no intention of assisting us." Numbuh 362 sighed, her face sad with disappointment. "Take them away." she addressed 225 and 227. The two Commandos grabbed the girls by their shackles and dragged them from the room. Sam and Alex seemed quiet and subdued, whilst Clover couldn't keep her mouth shut, screaming insults at the two troops. They pushed the girls along several corridors, until...

"I think I heard something." said Alex.

"Quiet." said 225 bluntly, as he forced them further along the corridor. 227 stopped suddenly.

"She's right, I heard it two," he said. "A scratching, scrambling sound?" he asked Alex, who nodded. 225 sighed.

"I'll check..." he grumbled and walked to the next corner. After a second of looking round it he jumped back - a metal cupboard fell down from around it, forcing a scream from the girls. 225 drew his rifle and ripped open the door. He sighed and pulled out a gagged and bound Numbuh 4. 225 ripped off the gag and Numbuh 4 said:

"It was Numbuh 3... she did this cause I zapped her." He pointed at Sam. 225 shook his head and untied him, then said:

"Since you're not busy, you can help us transport these girls to holding cell Alpha." Several corridors later, they came to a blast chamber - a large area of the Moonbase corridor system with several tables and a vending machine, plus two unbreakable blast doors for prison riots. As they entered the room, the blast door on the other end of the corridor slammed shut.

"That's odd." grumbled 225. "Sergeant, get a link to Moonbase Command, get them to open the blast doors."

"The comm is down, sir." replied 227. 225 sighed.

"We go back then." he said, before the other blast door suddenly slammed shut as well. "Uh oh, that's not good."

"What do you mean that's not good?" roared Clover. "This is your base isn't it? Deal with it!" The two commandos drew their rifles. Suddenly, a voice, clear and sharp, came over the previously blocked comm.

"Captain sir!" roared 226's voice. "Teen ship incoming on your position!"

* * *

My apologies again, but R/R please!


	7. Chapter 7 Revised

Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of Totally Kids Next Door. I know it's coming very soon after last chapter, but I wanted to release them together because I messed up at the start of the last one. Yet again, I apologise for this and I hope you weren't too disappointed.

Disclaimer: Pbm23 doesn't own Totally Spies, or KND. I do however own the KND Commandos and their weapons and stuff.

Anywho, when we last left our heroes and heroines, Numbuhs 4, 225, 277 and Sam, Clover and Alex are trapped in a blast room with the doors sealed, as what seems to be a teen ship hurtles towards them. What will happen? Read on to find out!

* * *

As soon as the warning came through the comm, 225 drew two mustard pistols and handed them to Numbuh 4, who had been protesting about how he had no weapon. He and 227 then began to pull up all the tables, chairs and even the vending machine in the blast room to use as cover from any incoming weaponry.

"What on earth does that mean?" Clover roared. "Incoming teen ship?"

"It means, teenager, that a Teen transport is attempting to kidnap you from here and take you to their base, where you will be made a mindless slave bent on only fighting kids." 225 snapped at her. "Now, unless you want that to happen to you, you'll shut up and let us defend this area." Clover pouted.

"I'd rather that than stuck being a prisoner for ages." She muttered.

"It's good that's never going to happen, then, isn't it?" 227 smiled cheerfully as he dragged the girls behind the vending machine.

"What're we gonna do though?" asked the nearby Australian. There are only three of us and there'll be like a gazillion of them!"

"Simple." said 225. "When that ship breaks through the walls and its' boarding hatch opens, we open fire into it. No close combat yet. We need to bring down as many as we can before we are forced to fight them hand to hand."

"What, scared you'll lose?"said Alex from behind the vending machine.

"No," replied the Commando. "I just don't like getting my armour dented, that's all." Clover muttered something like "Stupid arrogant freak" which the others chose not to hear.

"What's the status with the doors and the comm, sergeant?" called 225.

"The doors are completely sealed and the comm is now fully jammed. I suspect teen hacking." was the reply. "I can confirm that the ETA of the Teen transport is only 60 seconds."

"Doesn't the Moonbase have like eleventy billion turrets?" questioned Numbuh 4. "Shouldn't they have taken it down by now?"

"Eleventy billion?" sniggered Sam from behind the vending machine. "That's not a number."

"Yes it is." said the Australian. "It's the sixth number after Q!"

"Says here that power was drained from all defense turrets to reinforce the cloaking shield, as a spy satellite was searching for three specific targets." said 227, forestalling more sniggering from the girls about Numbuh 4's math skills, or lack thereof. "We've got incoming in about twenty seconds." he called before jumping behind one of the barricades.

"Very well, sergeant." 225 said. "Remember, our primary objective here is to defend the prisoners. Good luck everyone." Suddenly, there was a crash, a bang and the room shook. A metal, triangle shaped object shot through into the room, breaking several portholes and the wall.

"The boarding hatch." said 225. "Take aim..."

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't open those doors!" roared 226 at the frightened bridge officers and Numbuh 362.

"We're using all power to keep the cloaking shield up." said the scan officer. "Just as you ordered, _sir_."

"Aargh!" growled 226 in frustration. "Well, if you can't help, I'll make my own way there."

"How?" quizzed the Supreme commander. "The blast doors are unbreakable."

"I don't stick to paths, sir," smiled 226. "I make my own." she wrenched out a pistol and fired at the floor, startling everyone in the area. The metal dissolved, leaving a large hole in the floor, as 226 slid down into a ventilation shaft. Numbuh 362 looked into the hole and groaned.

"Not my Moonbase..." she muttered.

* * *

The boarding hatch in the teen ship creaked open. Shapes could be seen inside, about to exit.

"Open fire!" yelled 225 and all three kids poured shots into the ship. There were a few cries of "My hair, Nooooooooooooooooooo!" as laser and mustard rounds were sent screeching into the ship, but several teens made it into the base. They threw several grenades over the barricades, forcing the kids to find new cover as the tables, chairs and the vending machine exploded. Soon, there was no cover to be had and the three kids backed up against the wall, the girls behind them, as teen forces piled into the room. They did not fire, however, but one teen came forward and removed her helmet, revealing that she was...

"MANDY?!" the spies roared together. Mandy smirked.

"That's right, losers! Now, come with us or we'll be forced to make you!"

"Ahem..." 225 spoke up. "We could have a say in that..."

"Good point." Mandy said, then clicked her fingers. "Bring them down." The Teen force instantly opened fire on the three kids. Laser bolts whipped past the heads of the commandos as the girls and Numbuh 4 screamed and ducked. 227 drew another pistol from his seemingly endless supply and fired into the air. A blue bolt of EMP hit the roof and bounced towards the Teens, short-circuiting their weaponry.

"Impressive, shortie." mocked Mandy. "But you can't beat us in hand to hand combat!" With that command, the Teens activated their jet boots and shot towards the kids, grabbing Numbuh 4 and 227 and chucking them into the walls and knocking them out. 225 was also swiftly dispatched, thrown into the broken remains of the vending machine. Mandy chuckled.

"Go back to the ship." she said to the Teen force. "I'll be there soon. I'm just going to get us the new recruits that Cree wanted." Sniggering, the Teens retreated into the ship.

"Now then, you three." She addressed the bound spies. "You can join us peacefully and become the Teenz premiere fighting force. Think of it, a world controlled by Teens, with kids in slave labour and all the boys you can love!" Clover's eyes shone at the last remark, but Sam glared at Mandy with undisguised disgust.

"Kids in slave labour camps? That's absurd!" she said. "Anyway, we work to protect Humans, which is everyone, including kids. No amount of boys will change that." Alex nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" she said. "Anyway, you've got no way of forcing us to help you."

"I beg to differ." Mandy grinned and pulled out a label-less perfume bottle. She held it out towards the girls and pulled the trigger. Sam and Alex ducked, but Clover was too slow and got a full blast of pink stuff.

"Only one out of three?" grumbled Mandy. "Ah well, I won't miss this shot." She pointed the bottle towards the girls again. 225 slid past, kicked Mandy in the shins and aimed his rifle at her head.

"You won't win, teenager." He growled. "You'll have to kill me to do so." He was hit suddenly in the side, then before he could react he was kicked again into the wall, where he moved no more. Clover stood up, the shackles gone and a look of ferocity in her eyes.

"Clover?!" Alex and Sam yelled.

"I'll wait in the ship sir." The blonde said to Mandy before marching inside the Teen ship.

"What have you done to her?" Alex raged.

"Don't worry, Alex." Mandy chuckled. "You'll be just like her very soon." Yet again she held out the bottle towards the cringing, struggling spies. At this point several things simultaneously happened. Numbuhs 4, 225 and 227 took aim on the bottle, just as Numbuh 226 dropped through the ventilation shaft, her rifle blazing away. The bottle cracked and shattered from all the laser and mustard shots, the gas inside dissipating harmlessly. Mandy screamed in displeasure, before a well-targeted laser bolt from 226's rifle made her long, black hair shoot up, like on cartoons when a cat is put into a washing machine. Snarling curses at 226 and the other kids, she ran back into her ship, which shot off back towards the earth, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the Moonbase. 226 pulled off her helmet and aimed her rifle at the two remaining spies.

"No, wait, don't shoot!" yelped Alex. 226's hand tightened on the trigger. The girls cringed and wailed for anyone to save them. Two well aimed laser bolts whipped into the girls' shackles, disintegrating them. The two spies looked up at the yellow-armoured Commando, who was grinning and shaking her head.

"Girls," she said. "Those words back there, to that teen, have proved that you could be a valuable ally more than anything you could have said to the Supreme Commander earlier."

* * *

Next chapter coming up soon, but not today. Until then, farewell, but R/R please!


	8. Chapter 8 Revised

Welcome to the 8th chapter of Totally Kids Next Door! To help answer one of the questions set by my only reviewer, The Real Numbuh 55 (thankies for that!) I've recruited/kidnapped Numbuh 3, the subject of that question.

Numbuh 3: Hiya! It's me, Numbuh 3!

Yeah. So, where did you learn the word pessimistic Numbuh 3?

Numbuh 3: I read it in dis dictionary thing that Numbuh 2 gave me. Apparently he didn't want me as dumb as Numbuh 4, or something like that, so I've been reading it sometimes.

Right. As for the other question, the "blond girl" in chapter 6 was Clover, not Numbuh 362 - they didn't actually know Clover's name at the time. Thanks for reviewing again, now it's on with the show!

Disclaimer: Pbm23 does not own Totally Spies or Kids Next Door; they belong to Marathon and Mr. Warburton, respectively. I do however own the KND Commandos.

--

Numbuh 362's office was normally a quiet place - a single table standing in the centre with chairs and a few filing cabinets. She rarely used it, preferring the high chair on the bridge of the Moonbase as her normal place to be (or the cafeteria). It's main other function was for secret meetings. The meeting going on inside was supposed to be secret - though the two voices bellowing inside could be heard from almost anywhere in the base.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRUST THEM!" roared Numbuh 86, her samurai helmet off and her cheeks matching her hair colour. Across the table in the centre stood 225, his helmet similarly removed and his cheeks also red from shouting. Sitting to the side of the table sat Numbuhs 1 and 362, as well as Sam and Alex, who were no longer bound but still looked rather uncomfortable.

"WHY SHOULDN'T WE?" yelled the blue armoured warrior. "THEY TOLD THAT TEEN WARRIOR THAT THEY WOULD HAVE NO PART IN TORTURING KIDS!"

"Pah!" snorted the Irish girl. "Ah say we should lock 'em up, see how they like twenty years in jail on the moon! Anyway," she said. "Ah don't think your opinion actually matters. It's your fault that one of them left in the first place! In fact, they'd all be gone if your butt hadn't been saved by Numbuh 226!" She looked down onto the bridge of the Moonbase, pointing at 226, who was chatting to Numbuh 5. "If ah had my way, you and your stupid boy troops would be kicked out of the KND!"

"Well,it's good thatyou're not in command then!" retorted 225. "The last time you got command didn't you lock every boy in the KND you could get your hands on up, then rename the organisation the Girls Next Door?"

"Hey!" interrupted Alex. "Don't we get a say in this?"

"No, stupid teen!" screamed Numbuh 86.

The argument continued much like this until Numbuh 1 leant over to Numbuh 362.

"Quick, let's get out of here before they rope us into saying something we don't mean." he whispered.

"Agreed," muttered Numbuh 362 back. "We might be able to creep out without them noticing..." They were halfway to the door when...

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" came the cry from both of the arguing kids. "BACK ME UP!"

"I, uh... Um... I... Well... Uh... IS THAT A TEEN MISSILE!?" They both shouted, hitting the idea at the same time, pointing out the window of the Moonbase.

"Where?" shouted Numbuh 86, drawing her weapon and leaping around. 225's reaction was slightly more comic. In one fluid motion he hit the deck, drew his rifle and pointed it towards the window, turning as he fell.

"Where are you, teen filth!" he roared. Upon seeing no targets, both kids slowly turned around to where Numbuhs 1 and 362 had been - the door of the office wide open.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" both 86 and 225 roared at each other simultaneously.

"Typical boyish over dramatizing everything!" said 86 mockingly. "Do you do that every time someone points to a window and yells "Teen!"?

"Mostly, yes, though the people who normally say it aren't joking. At least it's safer to expect attack at all times!" the Commando retorted.

"Oh, yes, Ah forgot you're so paranoid, old man." the red-head muttered. 225 heard and didn't take it so well.

"That... was... the... final... straw." he roared, drawing his sword and bringing it down on the table, cleaving it in two. The two spies yelped and edged closer towards the door.

"You dare threaten a higher ranking officer!" said 86, speechless. "Ah'll have you decommissioned for this!"

"Is that what you say to everyone who draws a sword and breaks a table in front of you?" asked Sam conversationally. Before 86 could reply angrily, the viewscreen on the wall activated. Numbuh 60 appeared on it, his face urgent and worried.

"Bad news for whoever wants to hear it." he said. 225 stepped forward, but 86 pushed him out of the way.

"Ah'm higher ranked than you, remember?" 225 shook his head and sat down next to the spies.

"We've detected a massive energy build-up in the south pole, it seems to be those teen ships that attacked the Moonbase earlier, they must be building something big there." The transmission suddenly cut, just as the last word was said.

"Well, that sounds interesting, doesn't it?" 86 turned to where the others had been sitting, preparing a barrage ofinsults for 225. He was gone, having snuck out with the spies as Numbuh 60 had finished his message.

--

"So... uh... where are we going?" asked Alex as she and Sam followed 225 through the corridors of the Moonbase.

"To the South pole." said 225, not turning around. "You heard the transmission. A massive energy build-up in the South pole has happened before. Last time it was the same teens you saw before creating a hypnosis device to take over every teenager in the world and force them to attack and enslave kids. We've got to stop them this time."

"Wait a minute, why "we"?" quizzed Sam "Why not just you?"

"Do you want your friend back or not?" 225 retorted. "There's every chance she could be there now."

"Good point." 225 replaced his helmet, then pushed a button on the side.

"Lieutenant, Sergeants, something has come up, meet me on board in the hangar in two minutes. Prepare for a rapid take-off." A chorus of affirmatives sounded from the helmet. "Lieutenant, have you seen Numbuh 362 recently?"

"Negative sir." was 226's reply. "She went off with Numbuh 1 about half an hour ago." 225 deactivated the link and turned to the two spies behind him.

"You'll be able to callthis..."Jerry"...as soon as we'reout of range of the cloaking shield." he said. The corridor ended at a set of silver double doors with the words "Hangar A" painted crudely above them. The doors swung open automatically, revealing a very empty hangar with only one orange triangle ship inside, preparing for take off. 225 marched inside, followed closely by Sam and Alex. As soon as they had walked onto the boarding ramp, it elevated shut.

"Good to see you again sir!" called 227 cheerfully from the pilots' chair as 225 walked into the ship. 226 and 228 saluted from their chairs at the sides of the ship as 225 strapped himself into the command throne. The girls glared at the prison cell at the back of the ship that they had been in abouttwelve hours ago.

"Instant take off, Sergeant." 225 said. 227 saluted and the ship lifted off. "Ladies... You may want to find something to hang on to, this ship's only built for four seated." The hangar blast doors started to open and the ship shot through the gap when it was just big enough for it to fit through.

"Wow Alex!" Sam exclaimed. "We've found someone who's a more reckless driver than you are!" Both 227 and Alex blushed and muttered something incomprehensible. The transmission screen at the front of the ship suddenly activated, revealing an extremely agitated Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door.

"Numbuh 225!" roared Numbuh 362. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking down that teen force building something in the Antarctic." 225 replied calmly. "What did you think I was doing?"

"This is insane!" said the blonde commander. "How do you think you can defeat all those teens?"

"We're not going to defeat them, we just need to destroy whatever it is that they're building."

"I'm ordering you to turn around right now." 362 growled with an edge of finality in her voice.

"Hm... Let me consider that with my team." 225 turned to 228 and made a throat-cutting gesture. The transmission was instantly severed.

--

"Aargh!" Numbuh 362 slammed her fist down onto the fizzing transmission screen. Behind her stood Numbuhs 1 and 86. "Nigel, get down there and make sure he doesn't get himself killed, please?" she asked without turning around. "That's a pleasure I want to reserve for myself."

"Erm, yes sir." Numbuh 1 said uncertainly, then walked off.

"Stoopid boys always messing things up, eh?" 86 said. "Ah say, if he survives, we decommission him and all his boy troops, let the girls run things."

Rachel Mackenzie, Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door, simply watched through the window as the orange ship shot out of sight towards the earth.

--

There ends Chapter 8! R/R please!


	9. Chapter 9 Revised

Welcome to chapter 9 of Totally Kids Next Door

Welcome to chapter 9 of Totally Kids Next Door! First, I'd like to thank my four reviewers, The Real Numbuh 55, Cross177, Move I gotta catch em all... and Eventyraren for reviewing!

When we left our heroes and heroines, the Commandos, Sam and Alex were on their way to a supposedly suicidal mission to the South Pole, whilst Numbuh 362 had sent Sector V to make sure they didn't get themselves killed. Now, the normal disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or Totally Spies. I do own the KND Commandos, however.

On with the show!

--

The orange ship sped towards the surface of the earth, more specifically towards the white wasteland of Antarctica. The ship had considerably picked up speed since breaking contact with the Moonbase, something the two teens inside weren't too pleased about.

"Could we be going any faster if we tried?" groaned Alex through gritted teeth, as she and Sam hung on for dear life. 225 obviously heard them.

"What was that ladies?" he asked. "You want us to go faster?"

"No!" screamed Sam at him.

"Okay, Full speed ahead!" called 225 to 227, who was seemingly happy to oblige. The ship entered the atmosphere, accelerated by re-entry and ploughed through the clouds until the snow of Antarctica could be seen below. The ship did not slow down however, or even pull up - it continued to stream towards the bleak ice and snow. The girls screamed and closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable impact. At the last second, however, the ship pulled up, alarming a few penguins that had been huddling together on the frost below.

"Are you trying to give us heart attacks?" growled Alex as she stood up shakily from the floor where she had been crouching.

"The base should be up ahead." said 228. "It's cloaked, so we won't be able to see it until we get through the shield. Or we hit it. Whichever happens first."

"Wait... You don't know exactly where the base is!?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Nope." 228 answered honestly. "But don't worry; the front of the ship should be able to punch through anything the teens might have made the base out of."

"Should?"

"Yup, if they've made the base out of steel we'll have no problem. If we're talking about something stronger, we might be in trouble."

"We're doomed." sighed Alex and crouched back down. More icy tundra passed beneath them, the ship gliding above clouds, the snow on the ground glistening in the sun. Then, suddenly, the ship passed through what looked like a bright bubble; and there it was. The teen base, made up of about four tall towers with no windows and a single square-shaped building in the middle. Surrounding each of the towers were cranes and other building machinery - small shapes could be seen against the white snow, moving from machine to machine.

"Won't they be able to see us?" asked Sam.

"Not until we step from the ship." replied 226. "It's equipped with a powerful cloaking shield and radar jammers."

"Got a lock on the command room of the base." called 227. "It's inside that centre building, on the top floor."

"Land on the roof." ordered 225. "We can make our way downwards from there."

"On it." said 227, as he brought the ship slowly into landing on top of the building.

--

The Commandos unbuckled their seatbelts and clamped on their helmets, as the landing ramp lowered then descended the ramp. Sam and Alex shrugged, took out their X-powders and changed into their spy gear. They then followed the commandos, shivering from the cold.

"Nice." grinned 226 as the spies leapt out. "It's good not being the only ones in uniform."

"Brr..." stuttered Alex, as a cold wind blew around them. "I h-h-h-ate the An-an-tarctic..."

"It'll be warmer inside, but first, take these." said 225, handing them an oval shaped disc each. "Hit the button on them and you'll turn completely invisible to anyone who isn't holding one." As if to demonstrate this, he and the other commandos pressed a glowing symbol on their armoured gauntlets, enveloping them in a glowing aura for a split second.

"What did that do?" queried Sam.

"Like I said, you can see us because you're holding the same kind of disks, but no-one else can." The spies shrugged and hit the button, then pocketed the disks. 225 then hit another button on his glove and the ship's ramp retracted as it shot upwards towards the shield, disappearing as it passed through.

"So... How exactly are we going to get back now?" Alex asked, looking at 225 as if he were mad.

"You'll see." he replied, moving towards a code-locked trapdoor. Behind him, 227 produced a device and moved forward to place it next to the input area and plugging it in. The hacker beeped and rattled off a list of numbers, then the trapdoor's lock fell off. 225 pulled it open and jumped through, landing on a conveniently placed mattress. The other troops and the two spies followed him and moved cautiously to the door that led out of the dimly lit room they found themselves in. They emerged into a fairly small hall, with about five doors leading off, including the one they had come from. The closest door had a large and impressive sign on it, reading "Like super-top secret command room! No entry dudes!".

"What idiot puts a sign like that on their most important room?" murmured Alex, as 227 pulled out his hacker, plugging it again into the input pad. As he did so, 225 surveyed the hall.

"This place is woefully unguarded." he murmured.

"You're complaining?" Alex asked.

"No, it's just unusual for teen forces to leave important facilities unprotected."

"They probably didn't expect anyone else to know about this place." said 228, as 227 gave a grunt of satisfaction and the door swung open, the hacker having done its job. The commandos and spies swept into the room, finding it empty except for a single large computer.

"That's our target." said 225 and 227 moved to turn it on.

"Password?" it blared in a mechanised voice. 227 pulled out his trusty hacker, which entered a four-digit password. "Accepted." the computer blared again, then opened into a file with two links.

"One says... "Our Plan - Top Secret!" and another says "Teen conversion Perfume." 227 read out.

"The first one. We need to find out what they're up to." 225 ordered. 227 clicked the link and a new file filled with technical jargon spilled onto the screen.

"No way!" 227 exclaimed, reading the data, his eyes moving swiftly over the data.

"What does it say?" asked Alex.

"The teens are building what appears to be a sub-wave message transmitter with the purpose of implanting a belief into the heads of every teen in the world!"

"In English, sergeant?" sighed 225.

"They're making a transmitter which will make every teenager in the world think what them to think." put in Sam helpfully.

"Does it say what this belief will be?" asked 228. 227 scrolled down. His face paled under his helmet as he turned.

""Kids are the enemy. Kids must be destroyed."" he forced out.

"With an army that size the teens will have no problem overrunning the treehouses and could even threaten the Moonbase..." mused 225 sadly. "We need to put a stop to this. Now." Suddenly, a warning message activated on the computer, scaring the life out of 227, who had been reading the information more closely. A CCTV camera link opened on screen, showing the members of Sector V outside the building, fighting against numerous teens.

"Hehe, what d'ya know." chuckled 226. "The Supreme commander cares about us so much she sent reinforcements."

"What about the other file?" asked 225, as 227 closed the camera link and the file on the teen's plan and opened the second file.

"This might help us find out what's happened to Clover!" said Alex, looking at it with interest. The file was short and again filled with technical information.

"Aha!" exclaimed 227. "The perfume sprayed on your friend contained tiny nanobots which linked to the synapses of her brain and are basically mind-controlling her."

"Clover's got tiny machines in her head controlling her." Sam translated helpfully.

"What can we do?" groaned Alex.

"Nothing at the moment." said 227, closing the file. "We need to destroy those energy pylons, the towers around this building, to halt the teen's plan first."

"We'll call an orbital bombardment, three location-strikes should be enough." said 225, moving towards the door. The door in question promptly exploded, as the members of Sector V leapt through, weapons ready.

"Wow, what an interesting approach!" called 226 sarcastically. "Here we were, infiltrating the building, trying not to let the teens know we were here, hacking through each door's code, whilst you come in and achieve the same result in about fifteen seconds by blowing the door up! Why didn't we think of that?"

"We're here to help!" said Numbuh 1 confidently, looking around for any teenagers.

"That's nice. We were just leaving." replied 225.

"What? What about this base?" exclaimed Numbuh 1.

"In about half an hour we're calling down an orbital bombardment on this area. You don't want to be here when it falls."

"Don't you need Numbuh 362's permission before firing a K-Strike?" spoke up Numbuh 5.

"We have our own methods of firing an orbital bombardment." said 225, he and the commandos going through the door, the spies following hesitantly behind them. 227 slipped a chip into 225's hand, which he in turn passed to Numbuh 1.

"This contains details of the plans of the teens." he murmured, "Give it to Numbuh 362, she'll need to know." Numbuh 1 nodded and promptly passed the chip to Numbuh 5.

"Give this to Numbuh 362, I'm going to make sure 225 doesn't get himself into more trouble." Numbuh 5 grinned and led the rest of Sector V out.

227 held back 225 as the rest of the Commandos and the two spies followed Sector V.

"The frightening question is..." muttered 227, "How did the teens get there hands on such rare and expensive nanotechnology?" 225 shrugged.

"We'll find out soon enough, though I doubt that'll be a good thing." he said, as they walked out the door, to be met with Numbuh 1.

"I've got orders to follow you from Numbuh 362, so that's what I'm going to do." said Numbuh 1.

"Fine by me, back-up always helps." 225 replied and moved to talk to the other Commandos.

"Ooh, we can call Jerry now!" realised Alex, outside. She pulled out her X-Powder and keyed in Jerry's number. Static answered her.

"The snow and the cloaking shield must be causing too much interference." said Sam. "We'll be able to talk with him once we leave the South Pole, I bet."

"Numbuhs 226, 227and 228, set strike beacons on the southwest and northeast towers, then call Numbuh 250 and get her to initiate a bombardment. Teleport back to the Moonbase after that." The three Commandos saluted and left. 225 turned to Numbuh 1 and the girls. "Since none of you have our armour, we'll have to prepare a teleport beacon in this area to the Moonbase."

"Teleportation?" said Alex. "Isn't that only in fiction?"

"It's very real." said 225 grimly. "Painful too. It's like someone playing pinball with your molecules."

"Oh joy." muttered Sam. "Oh well, it'll be better than staying here for any longer."

--

What they didn't know however is that despite Alex's call to Jerry failing, he still received a signal. That signal was all he needed to prepare a WOOHP gate for the girls and to get them out of whatever mess they'd gotten into. Or so he hoped...

--

_Five Minutes Later..._

The girls were freezing by the time Numbuh 225 was half done, huddling together for warmth. Numbuh 1 was in the same condition, hopping from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep warm. The white utopia that the Antarctic had appeared was at complete odds to what it really was, the wind and the snow whipping around the girls' and Numbuh 1'sexposed faces.

"H-H-H-How l-l-l-long left?" groaned Sam, her mouth almost frozen shut by the cold.

"Almost done." said 225. "It's usually a lot easier than this, our armour is equipped with built in teleportation, but it only carries us, so we need a full area-teleport to bring you."

"W-w-well hu-hu-hurry up!" said Alex. "I think we'll be d-d-dead by the t-t-time you're d-d-done."

At that point there was a large, mechanical sounding noise. 225 looked up, startled.

"What was that?" asked 225. No-one had a chance to answer, however, as a trap door opened beneath all of their feet, sucking them in with unnatural speed.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat's goooooing ooooon?" screamed Numbuh 1, wind rushing into his face and distorting his voice.

"What a time to be woohped, huh?" yelled Alex at Sam.

"This is normal for you!?" roared 225 over the wind.

"Yes, though it can sometimes be worse!" shouted Sam. "The landing hurts a lot though, so watch out!" They continued falling for ages, until...

--

Cliffhanger! I tried to make this one really long for you, sorry about the long break, I've been revising for SATS and End of year tests. Year 9 for the loss! Anywho, R/R please!


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya guys! Welcome to the tenth chapter of Totally Kids Next Door. I'm sorry once again for the really, really long update time (especially to Eventyraren, sorry about that); I guess I'll never change. Anyway, to the story. I've revised all of the chapters (something I've been doing over the time between the updates), fixing mistakes, adding minor details, occasionally taking something out etc. One of the biggest changes is that, last chapter, Numbuh 1 was the one to fall down the trapdoor with 225, Sam and Alex, not Numbuh 226. I found it easier to write this chapter with him instead of 226 - also, I've rewritten Sector V more into the story in several of the chapters. Anywho, I hope you enjoy chapter 10!

Disclaimer: Pbm23 does not own Kids Next Door or Totally Spies - if I did, neither series would have finished. I do however own the KND Commandos.

On with the show!

--

_Last Time..._

"_What was that?" asked 225. No-one had a chance to answer, however, as a trap door opened beneath all of their feet, sucking them in with unnatural speed._

_"Whaaaaaaaaaat's goooooing ooooon?" screamed Numbuh 1, wind rushing into his face and distorting his voice._

"_What a time to be woohped, huh?" yelled Alex at Sam._

"_This is normal for you!?" roared 225 over the wind._

"_Yes, though it can sometimes be worse!" shouted Sam. "The landing hurts a lot though, so watch out!" They continued falling for ages, until..._

The WOOHP tunnel suddenly curved out, ejecting the screaming teens and kids into Jerry's office. Alex and Sam landed rather painfully on the chair, but Numbuhs 1 and 225 dropped in a heap behind them, out of sight. Jerry promptly turned around in his chair, hearing the noise, and almost had a heart attack when he saw the girls rubbing their heads in front him.

"Girls!" he exclaimed, standing up. "We thought we'd lost you! Where were you?" Stopping to breathe, he noticed something. "But… where's Clover? Wasn't she with you?" Alex and Sam both started talking at exactly the same time, in one big long sentence.

"We were attacked by these kids and they knocked us out then we went to the moon and we talked to this girl and then they sent us to this prison cell and then Clover was brainwashed by Mandy and then the kids became nice and then we went to the South Pole and now we're here…" Jerry raised his eyebrows as the girls stopped to breathe.

"I'm sorry… You were attacked by who and then what happened?" It was at this time that Numbuh 1 decided to make his appearance. He stood up, groaning and rubbing his head.

"Woah… That was a bit of an impact… Lucky I landed on something before the floor, or that could have really hurt!"

"Yeah… Lucky you…" grumbled 225, getting up as well. Jerry stared incredulously at the pair.

"Uh… Who are they?" Sam turned around and saw 225 and Numbuh 1 trying to dizzily stabilize themselves.

"Oh, they were the kids who attacked us."

"My three best WOOHP agents were beaten and taken prisoner by two kids?!" asked Jerry weakly, sitting down in his chair for support.

"Well, more than two, but, yeah, pretty much." confirmed Alex.

"…How…?" was all that Jerry could say. Alex looked over at Sam, who smiled.

"Well," she said. "It's quite a long story…"

--

Twenty Minutes Later…

"So, let me make sure I've got everything straight." Jerry said, looking up from the archive screen he was typing into. "You were attacked and knocked out by these two and some others-" he nodded at 225 and Numbuh 1, who stared back at him with undisguised hostility.

"Yup." said Alex from over the other side of the room.

"-then you went to the Moon, talked to some leader-"

"More or less." said Sam, standing behind 225 and Numbuh 1.

"-then you were sent to a prison cell, but on the way you were attacked by your neighbour, Mandy and an army of other teenagers, who brainwashed Clover into the joining them,-"

"That's right." Alex agreed, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"-then you went to the Antarctic and raided a base, where you found information about plans for world domination?" Jerry finished.

"That's the gist of it." confirmed Sam. There was a long pause.

"If I didn't know you better, I would have thought the landing from the WOOHP might have scrambled your brains…" Jerry sighed. "But Clover's missing and I suspect we're running out of time to stop this project these evil teenagers have."

"You know," Numbuh 1 cut in, "We could help you with that… If you take these off us." he grumbled uncomfortably, displaying the handcuffs both he and 225 had been forced to wear after Sam had finished telling Jerry what had happened.

"Aw, come on shortie, it's all about karma." giggled Sam. "You lock us up, you get locked up yourselves. But fine, we forgive and forget." She pulled the key from her pocket and unlocked 225's handcuffs, then did the same for Numbuh 1. 225 nodded in thanks, then reached into his own pocket and produced a small black computer microchip.

"That contains the data from the computer we found in the Antarctic." he said, passing the chip to Sam, who nodded and passed the chip to Jerry. He placed it into the computer and began to read the contents. When he had reached the second file, Alex spoke up.

"Do you think we could use the info from the second file to reverse whatever Mandy did to Clover?" She asked hopefully. Jerry sighed and stood up, moving over to his desk.

"I should think so, I'll get the WOOHP laboratories to work straight away on some opposite nanotechnology which we can use to cancel the effect of the spray used on Clover. In the meantime ladies, your mission is to try to track down the exact location of the bigger project." He pressed a few keys on his computer and the familiar drop-down video screen appeared behind his desk. A map of the world appeared on the screen, which zoomed in to an area in the south east of the USA.

"The twin daughters of one of the leading science experts in the world were two of the most-recent kidnap victims. He has offered WOOHP the chance to examine the crime scene, as the police have so far not yet finished their report. Which, ladies, is precisely what you will be doing on this mission." Jerry pressed another key and the screen retracted into the ceiling.

"Ok, if it's all right with you, we'll just be leaving then…" Numbuh 1 called out from the back of the office - he and 225 had crept slowly towards the exit with the hope of attaining freedom. Sam and Alex looked at Jerry, who shook his head. The two female spies then grinned at each other devilishly and chased the kid operatives, easily catching up to them and grabbing them before they had reached the door.

"Let us go!" growled 225 as the spies dragged him along with Numbuh 1 back in front of Jerry.

"Sorry shortie, you're coming with us." Sam grinned at him.

"What if we don't want to?"

"Well, it's either go with Sam and Alex on this mission, or spend twenty years in a maximum security WOOHP prison for three accounts of kidnapping." put in Jerry decisively. The two operatives looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine, we'll go."

"Works for me." Sam and Alex stood in front of the desk, took out their snow-covered X-powders and suited up.

"Bring on the gadgets Jer!" Jerry walked behind his desk and pulled out a tray full of gadgets.

"First, for Alex - the All-weather umbrella." He took picked up the umbrella handle and passed it to Alex. She flicked the switch on the side, activating the force-field and causing 225 to gasp in surprise. "Next, for Sam, mostly on past performances - the Windtunnel 9000 Tornado Blast Hairdryer." Sam picked up the hairdryer and grinned, remembering the previous occasions of its use. "Finally, as standard issue, both of you will receive the expandable-cable bungee belt, the jetpack backpack, the laser nail file and, because of the nature of your mission, the anti-hypnosis contact lenses." Loaded with gadgets, the girls nodded at Jerry.

"We'll find Clover and put a stop to the bad guys, don't worry!" said Alex.

"Well, then TTFN. Your car is waiting." Jerry pressed yet another key and the floor opened underneath Sam, Alex and Numbuhs 1 and 225. They fell down and, as normal for the two girls, screamed as the metal sides of the tunnel blurred. They were ejected out into a large hallway with a large, purple car parked in the middle; the same car from when the spies had put a stop to an evil ice cream man's plan of freezing Beverly Hills. Sam landed fairly well in the driver's seat and Alex had similar luck beside her, but once again Numbuh 1 landed on 225 in the back seats. Once they had all strapped in, Sam hit the ignition and the car shot out of the hallway, onto a side-road from the Beverly Hills main street.

--

_Meanwhile…_

"So what you're saying…" growled Numbuh 362 at Numbuhs 5 and 226. "is that two officers of the Kids Next Door, including the two teens they were watching over… have just… vanished?" Upon their affirmative nods, she groaned and sank back into her comfortable high command chair. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 stood to the left of the chair, whilst Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 226 stood to the right.

"They were s'posed to meet us back here, but they just didn't turn up." said Numbuh 5, adjusting her hat more firmly on her head.

"We've scanned almost everywhere for them and detected absolutely nothing." added Numbuh 226. "It's most likely that they left the South Pole and were intercepted mid-transport. They could be anywhere by now." Beside her, Numbuh 86 suddenly had a thought.

"Ah said that we should nae have trusted those teenagers!" she said loudly. "Ah bet they've gone and backstabbed us! Yeh should never trust any teenager!" The goggle-wearing operative on the other side of the chair wasn't so sure.

"I dunno, I don't think they would have-"

"Shut up, stoopid boy!" shouted Numbuh 86.

"All right, all right, I get the picture!" roared Numbuh 362, quickly acting to prevent a verbal brawl between Numbuh 2 and the fiery irish red-head opposite to him. "All of you, just... go find find them." The other KND members saluted and left to their ships and scanners, leaving Rachel Mackenzie, aka Numbuh 362, to try to sink into her lovely, warm chair and pretend, just for a moment, that nothing was wrong.

--

Next time, our heroines and heroes examine the crime-scene and start trying to track down the location of the main teenz force, whilst Sector V begins to search for the "missing" operatives. Tune in next time for the full thing. Until then, R/R please!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Welcome again to the eleventh chapter of Totally Kids Next Door! I've tried to cut the time between updates a bit this time, so thanks for sticking with me Eventyraren! Also thanks to Gossipgal for reviewing again. Anyway, to the story. Last time, Sam, Alex started a mission from Jerry to check out the crime scene of one of the "kidnappings", with Numbuhs 1 and 225 in tow. Meanwhile, Numbuh 362 ordered the rest of Sector V to search for the two missing operatives. There's more Totally Spies in this chapter than KND, but I have to balance it somewhere.

Disclaimer: Pbm23 does not own Kids Next Door or Totally Spies. I do however own the KND Commandos.

On with the show!

--

The car turned and twisted along the corners of sloped hillside, Sam pushing it to its limit in an attempt to reach their target location before darkness completely fell. It was early evening and the sun was slowly beginning to set over the horizon.

"Are we there yet?" called Numbuh 1 over the wind, holding on to his sunglasses to make sure they wouldn't fly off.

"Nearly!" yelled Alex back, checking the satellite tracking system installed on the car's dashboard. "Should be about a minute until we reach the edge of this guy's compound." The next minute came and went in silence, until Sam slowed the car, parking superbly next to a tall, barbed fence. A burly, black-dressed security guard approached them as they got out of the car.

"You must be the people Mr. Maximillion hired to help find the twins." he said gruffly.

"That's right." replied Sam.

"Right this way." the guard said, pressing a switch on a remote control in his pocket. The barbed gate swung open and the guard led the girls through, followed by the KND operatives, who were having problems keeping up with the long strides of the others. Leading them to a huge, white house complex, the guard opened the door and sighed.

"The twins' room is the second on the left upstairs. Mr. Maximillion is away on a business meeting tonight, but feel free to look around there." Sam and Alex nodded and began the trek to a huge set of elaborate stairs. The guard took one last look at the two kids following them, then shook his head dismissively and walked off, back to his rounds.

--

After some searching, they eventually found "the second on the left" the guard had been describing. There had been many left turns up the stairs and even more after that, containing an untold number of closets, several bedrooms and more than enough bathrooms than would probably be necessary.

"From what I've seen of this house already..." Alex panted as they finally found and entered the twins' bedroom. "This family has too much money for their own good..."

"Yeah..." groaned Numbuh 1, breathing hard. "I'm exhausted..."

"At least you're not wearing armour." grumbled 225, tripping over a pile of clothes and falling onto a fluffy pink bed. Sam flicked on the light switch to get a better view of the room, taking in the blinding gold-coloured paint on the walls and the high number of wardrobes and drawers scattered around the huge room. She muttered to herself and then shut the door.

"It seems a bit... tidy... for a crime scene." Alex commented in front of her, crossing her arms. Nothing was really out of place in room, except for a few ruffled clothes.

"All right." she said, turning to the others. "Let's spread out and see if we can find anything unusual, anything at all that might helps us find Clover." Sam nodded and started looking around. Numbuh 1 lazily followed suit and 225 started searching under and around the huge beds in one corner of the room. All four searched for a long five minutes, finding nothing, until...

"Got something... I think..." 225 called, his face partly under one of the beds.

"What is it?" said Alex, looking up from a pile of DVDs she had been carefully trying to sift through without touching any of them for fear of contaminating any "evidence".

"I think it's a... ring..." he replied, extracting the object from under the bed with a pair of shiny tweezers and extracting it for all to see.

"I don't know why..." Sam finally said after staring at it for about a minute. "But it seems familiar, like I've seen it before somewhere..." she took the tweezers and ring from 225 and took out her X-powder. "I'll send it to Jer for analysis, it could help."

"Eww!" Alex jumped suddenly onto a cushion. "There's a used tissue down here!" She squealed, pointing to the incriminating object, her face screwed up in revulsion.

"Great job Alex!" exclaimed Sam, running over and picking up the tissue with the tweezers. "You've found another clue!" Before Alex could reply, her X-powder rang. She activated it, to be greeted with the holographic face of Jerry on the screen.

"Any luck yet Alex?" he asked.

"Well, we found a ring and a tissue, Sam's sending them to you now." she replied. Jerry nodded and typed for a minute on his computer.

"Interesting... I'll have the WOOHP lab look over them for now; it should take about a day for the full results. In the meantime ladies, it might be a good idea to go home and sleep on the case for now. Need I remind you that you have school tomorrow?" Sam gasped across the room.

"Aw, I totally forgot!" she wailed. "Good thing all my homework's done..."

"All right Jer, it just won't be the same without Clover." Alex sighed.

"Can we go back to the KND yet?" put in Numbuh 1, leaning across to stare at Jerry's face on the X-Powder.

"Not yet, we might need you on the case." Jerry replied. "I hope you've got sleeping bags though."

"Why?"

"You'll be staying at WOOHP while the girls are at school."

"Wait just a minute, we never agreed to-" 225 walked over angrily, until he was cut off by the sound of a rushing wind. A poster on the gold-painted wall beside the two operatives opened and both were pulled inside, yelping, by a strong gust.

"Nice one Jer." grinned Sam. "It's funny watching other people experience the pain of being WOOHPed."

"Yes, well..." he trailed off as the sound of a rough landing and an "ouch" could be heard over the X-powder. "We'll resume the case tomorrow, goodbye for now." He cut the link, leaving the two spies in silence. They turned off the lights and left the room, walking out of the house and back to their car.

--

_Meanwhile..._

"Any luck so far?" Numbuh 5 walked to the front of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, looking out of the window. It had been two hours since Numbuh 1 had been officially designated Missing in Action and Sector V had searched almost half of the USA in an attempt to find him, but even with no success Numbuh 5 wasn't ready to give up yet. _He wouldn't give up on any of us of we went missing, so we can't give up on him... _she thought as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. soared over a particularly rocky mountain range.

"Nope." said Numbuh 2, breaking through her thoughts. "I'm beginning to think Numbuh 86 was right... Those spy girls might have done something to him while we were gone..." Numbuh 5 sighed and closed her eyes. _C'mon Numbuh 1... Numbuh 5 knows you're out here somewhere, we just need a sign to prove it..._ A siren suddenly bleeped on the control panel of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Status report!" Numbuh 5 shouted as the siren grew louder.

"I think it's a video transmission, I dunno who it is though..."

"Put it on da viewscreen Numbuh 2." she said and moved to face the huge white screen next to the pilot's screen.

"Got it." called Numbuh 2, flicking a final switch. A familiar, grinning face appeared on the screen and a chorus of four separate voices shouted the same thing at the same time.

"NUMBUH 1!!"

"Fly da ship!" screamed Numbuh 5 at Numbuh 2, who had turned completely away from the controls in his shock at seeing Numbuh 1 again. He scrambled back to the steering wheel and narrowly managed to avoid crashing into a large boulder, missing it by inches. When the danger had subsided, Numbuh 5 turned back to the still-grinning form of Numbuh 1.

"As hectic as ever, huh?" he said, straightening his sunglasses.

"Where are ya Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 362's had da whole KND searching for ya!" Numbuh 5 asked swiftly.

"Tell her I'm sorry about that. They wouldn't let us talk to anyway until now, but we've reached more of an... Understanding... now."

"But where are ya?" she pressed. Numbuh 1 scratched his hairless head, his smile starting to fade.

"I don't really know. We have to stay here until the teen problem's been solved, in return for our "kidnapping" attempt earlier. No, it's ok." he added, catching her startled look. "It's not that bad here, it's not like they're starving us or anything..."

"Ya keep saying we." she noticed. "Numbuh 225's still there as well?"

"Oh yeah, he's here." he said, grateful for the change in subject. "I'd rather have someone else with me to be honest, Numbuh 362 or you preferably. This guy's more boring than I am." He suddenly ducked as a laser blast shot across the screen.

"I heard that!" another voice rumbled over the communication.

"Well... If ya definitely sure ya'll be all right..." Numbuh 5 sighed and smiled weakly, adjusting her prized hat. "Numbuh 5'll head back to the treehouse; Numbuh 362'll have a full report on her desk by tomorrow mornin'."

"Thanks Abby." Numbuh 1 grinned again. "Take care of the team while I'm gone." The transmission cut, leaving a hushed silence courtesy of Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 in its place.

"All right, you heard what Numbuh 5 said." she sighed, sinking back into Numbuh 1's command chair. "Set a course back to base." Numbuh 2 complied. As the ship quickly turned to match its new course, Numbuh 5 slowly began to start her report to Numbuh 362_. Numbuh 5 just hopes you know what you're doing Numbuh 1..._

--

_The next day..._

Numbuh 1 yawned as he turned over in his sleeping bag. Despite his words to the contrary, the man called Jerry had been able to produce a single sleeping bag, which, going by KND tradition, he and 225 had promptly fought over, to decide who would have the honour of using it. 225 lost badly, having slipped on a tube of what appeared to be lipstick on the floor of the office early in the spar. He had then tripped over a large hairdryer as he tried to get up, which made him very easy to tackle and subdue. Numbuh 1 then claimed the sleeping bag and 225 had been left to try to sleep with a pillow on the sofa seated directly under the trapdoor. Numbuh 1 sat up and stretched his arms, yawning again. Behind him 225 did the same, but lost his balance on the sofa and fell off onto the floor.

"Ow..." he groaned, rubbing his back while Numbuh 1 stifled a laugh. "I'm really starting to hate that sofa."

"So, what do we do until Sam and Alex are done in school?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Breakfast would be a good thing to start with, hmm?" Jerry entered the office, carrying a plate with a huge stack of toast. He placed it on the sofa next to the two operatives and moved to his desk.

"Thanks." said Numbuh 1 as he and 225 began to devour the plate's contents. Twenty minutes later all the toast had been reduced to crumbs.

"So, what now?" asked 225, standing up properly and stretching.

"Well, we do have a large supply of so far experimental and un-tested gadgets that we've had no time to check over yet, if you want you could have a go with them."

"Heh, why not?" 225 shrugged. "It should use up a few hours." Jerry smiled and pressed a button. A large pile of gadgets dropped from another trapdoor onto 225, covering him completely.

"Excellent, that's the first set, out of ten." Jerry replied. Numbuh 1 grinned and started to sift through the pile.

_At Beverly Hills High..._

A clock on the wall of the chemistry lab ticked slowly towards nine o'clock, with only ten more seconds to go. The professor at the front of the class glanced at it and then turned back to his class. He scratched his head, noticing how depleted it was, but shrugged and gave up looking for an explanation. He was about to begin the lesson when, with a few seconds to spare, Sam and Alex came skidding through the door and ran towards their desks, getting to them just in time, The professor sighed and began talking about new lab safety precautions.

"Woah, Mandy's been really busy..." whispered Alex, looking round at the rest of the class. There were three others out of a class of twenty behind them, two boys and one girl, who looked as confused as the professor at the lack of their classmates in the room.

"Let's just hope she doesn't come back for more." muttered Sam, tying her hair up as both girls took out their books and began to take notes on the boring speech.

_After school..._

"I miss Clover." groaned Alex, as she met with Sam next to her locker. "We would have had Maths together last, and it's so much easier to do and to concentrate on when we're working together."

"I know what you mean." Sam agreed sadly. "It's just not the same without her with us. Well... Maybe Jerry had some luck..." Both girls looked around and, upon seeing no-one, quietly slipped into a nearby janitor's closet and activated their x-powders. Jerry's urgent-looking face appeared on the holo-screen.

"Hey Jer, any luck with the data from analysis of the ring or the tissue yet?" asked Alex.

"Actually, yes, we had a DNA match with - oh dear, that's not good!" Jerry suddenly cried. A crash and a bang could be heard, along with fairly high-pitched laughter.

"What's happening Jer?" Sam gasped in surprise. "Is WOOHP under attack again!?!"

"No, it's just-" Jerry was suddenly cut off as the camera rotated, revealing a certain KND operative in a red jumper with what appeared to be an upgraded laser-lipstick in his hand. He switched it on and the red laser shot out of the tip, towards 225, who swiftly picked up a mirror from Jerry's desk and angled it so that the beam deflected upwards, burning through the ceiling. More cries of laughter followed this, and the camera rotated back round again to face Jerry.

"I let them try out some of the experimental gadgets..." he said mournfully, watching the girls giggle at the sound of the KND operatives "experiment" with the gadgets. "With hindsight, that probably wasn't a good idea... Ahem... Like I was saying, the analysis of the ring showed traces of Mandy's DNA, but the tissue had particles of what we assume to be the spray that the teenagers used to brainwash Clover and the others. We might be able to reverse-engineer them to find a way to break the brainwashing."

"That was a good find then." commented Sam.

"Indeed." Jerry nodded, straightening his tie. "I'll see you in a few seconds for the next part of your mission, ladies." With that, the video link ended and a ventilation panel on the wall opened, pulling Sam and Alex, screaming, into it.

--

Well, that's all this time folks! R/R please!


End file.
